


could this be the way

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he reaches out to the bedside table and his fingers brush a stuffed animal he’d bought on impulse yesterday, a small, fat pikachu.





	could this be the way

**Author's Note:**

> title from [resolution](https://youtu.be/Ck-JoNfAhGc)

josh wakes up feeling nauseated. 

there’s a sickness settled at the bottom of his stomach and in the back of his throat and it’s uncomfortable and unpleasant and all of those words. 

he reaches out to the bedside table and his fingers brush a stuffed animal he’d bought on impulse yesterday, a small, fat pikachu. it had been on sale. 

he grabs it instead of his phone and hugs it close to his chest. 

it takes him a moment to realize, because he hasn’t done this in a long time, but he’s _small_. 

he’s not very regressed, but it’s still enough and in the kind of way that makes him nonverbal. 

debby stirs beside him. “josh?”

he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“you awake?”

his back is to her. he can easily pretend to be asleep. she’s never seen him regressed before. 

but more than not freaking her out, he wants comfort. 

without a sound, he turns to face her. 

“good morning.” debby smiles at him. he loves her smile. 

josh can only nod. 

the smile drops from her face. “is something wrong?”

he shakes his head, and then he nods, and then he feels on the verge of tears. 

“come here.” debby opens her arms, and josh moves forwards into them and buries his face in her chest. 

she holds him tight and doesn’t ask, doesn’t say anything, just gives small kisses to the top of his head. 

he’ll explain later, but for now, this is just what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
